


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - N is for Narcissa

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, Infidelity, coloring book page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa Malfoy, starring in <i>Slumming it in the South of France</i>, rated NC-17. (10 PM, Mondays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - N is for Narcissa




End file.
